


Your heart is a city, your eyes are a fixture.

by Cassidy_Doris



Series: Sterek Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time ever, the roles have been reversed. Stiles can't find words and Derek is talking too much. It works out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart is a city, your eyes are a fixture.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToTheMoonAndBackAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMoonAndBackAgain/gifts).



            Stiles has had the worst year ever. He broke his leg fighting fucking fairies, then his wrist when he slipped on ice when they were visiting a pack in Alaska. Fucking Alaska. Then the

Calaveras decided to pop in, _unannounced_ and open fire. Stiles got shot, _in the fucking shoulder_. And boy was everyone pissed, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Chris fucking Argent, his dad, Melissa, and oh, shit, man, Derek. Stiles had never seen Derek so fucking livid.

            “This goes against everything you stand for! You have a code, does no one live by their code anymore?” Derek had roared in their faces. If Stiles hadn’t been on the ground, clutching his shoulder in agony while Kira kept his head propped on her lap while they waited for Melissa and the Sheriff to show, then he would’ve been so incredibly turned on.

            “Derek Hale, you better stand down.” Severo Calaveras had said, a man standing next to her put a gun against his head and Stiles whimpered on the ground. Kira comforted him, thinking it must be him complaining about the pain. That was the least of his worries. He fought against his body telling him to rest, he needed to stay awake to try, he needed them to protect Derek at all costs.

            See, the problem here is that Stiles has all but recognized that he is deeply in love with Derek Hale, but he hasn’t and won’t tell anyone. Except Scott, but he doesn’t count. But, the problem is he’s afraid if he falls asleep, Derek won’t be there when he wakes up. Stiles whimpers again as he watches Derek turn his body so he’s facing down the gun and the man holding it.

            “You shoot me, you have war on your hands. You have violated everything. This treaty, your code and this packs law. This is _our_ land if you were mistaken and you just shot a _human_ member of this pack. You’ll be dead by morning if you don’t leave, _now_.” Derek’s voice had calmed some and it sent chills down Stiles’ spine how angry but reserved his voice sounded, filled with contempt. But Stiles knew he was safe, because he heard Serevo take in a small breath, and he heard the man click the safety back into place and right before he blacked out he heard a small, ‘ _Stiles’_ before nothing.

 

            But when he woke up, Derek wasn’t there.

 

***

            “I’m just gonna call it a night, Scotty.” Stiles said into the phone. He hears a small groan on the other end of the line.

            “Oh come on, man! Look, I know it’s been rough, with Derek taking off to London for a bit to deal with a Jackson crisis but this will be good for you. There’s so many hot people here!” Scott exclaims. Stiles rolls his eyes as he plops himself down onto the couch, finding the channel where the ball is going to drop.

            “I really don’t think getting drunk and hot people are going to solve my problem. Sorry, man. But I’m still nursing this stupid shoulder and I’d rather stay home.” Stiles sighs.

            “Fine, man. I get that. Totally fine. I’ll see you in the morning though, for some new years breakfast, yeah?” Scott asks. Stiles smiles.

            “Of course, bro. But don’t you dare call before noon.” Stiles laughs.

            “Was still planning on being asleep, _with Kira next to me_ , if you know what I mean.” Stiles rolls his eyes again, his best friend is so lame.

            “Yup, I’m pretty sure I know exactly what you mean. Please, no other details whatsoever.” Stiles urges him. Scott laughs this time and tells him that he loves him before he hangs up the phone.

            Stiles sighs and reaches forward to pluck his iPad off the table, pulling open Netflix, he settles back against the couch.

            “Looks like it’s just you and me tonight, Mr. Stark.” Stiles sighs, looking over and scratching behind the kittens ear. A christmas present from his dad.

            “Is there room for one more?” Stiles hears, coming from behind him. He jumps so high, he jostles his sling and arm, howling in pain. Derek is by his side in an instant, black veins taking away his pain.

            “Jesus, fuck, man. Why do you do that? Everytime.” Stiles says, out of breath, but when he turns to look at Derek, he’s beaming and Derek’s lip quirks into a small, private smile just for him. Then Stiles stares some more, just drinking Derek in.

            “It was so shitty of you to leave right after I got shot.” Stiles admits. Derek head bows in guilt, as he nods.

            “I know, but damn it Stiles, you didn’t see yourself laying there.” Derek says looking back up at him.

            “You didn’t see yourself have a gun pointed at your head! Like, seriously, Derek, what were you thinking?” Stiles practically yells.

            “I was thinking of you!” Derek yells back and that, well Stiles doesn’t know what to say to that. Derek comes around and takes a seat on the couch next to Stiles. “All I could think about was that you got shot and I didn’t know how bad it was and I just knew that if you didn’t make it, I was going to take everyone down with me that had harmed you.”

            “Derek, what are you saying exactly?” Stiles whispers, still not sure how to speak.

            “Jesus, Stiles, what I’m saying is that, London was miserable. Being away from you was miserable. You being hurt, hurt me. I haven’t been able to control my wolf and I spent most of my time away as my wolf because it felt better then having to deal with everything. But even my wolf knew my pain and so it got me to thinking that if my wolf and my human were in pain then that only meant one thing and damn it, if I haven’t been trying to fight that _one thing_ , but I don’t want to anymore. Stiles, I love you and I’m sorry I left you but I was so scared that I was going to be the worst thing for you and -”

            Stiles stops him by pressing his lips to Derek’s and then tangling his fingers into Derek’s hair. Stiles can hear Derek whimper and then his hands are on Stiles’ back pulling him closer and Stiles on good arm wraps around Derek’s neck and he swings his legs over Derek’s waist so he’s straddling him. When they pull back for air, Stiles is smiling, resting his forehead against Derek’s.

            “The worst thing for me? Derek, you’re the only thing for me. You’re the only thing that makes sense, you’re the only person I could possibly spend the rest of my life with. Don’t leave again, please.” Stiles begs, Derek whines bringing his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck and soothingly rubbing his nose against Stiles' skin. Stiles kisses the side of his head and holds him tighter.

            “I love you, too, Derek Hale.” Stiles whispers. Derek slowly picks them up from the couch, Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist and carries Stiles up to his room. Somewhere in the background the ball drops in New York City.

            Stiles isn’t even personally in the new year yet and he already knows it’s going to be the best year yet.

***

            In the morning, Stiles texts Scott: **how about New Years dinner? because I didn’t sleep a wink last night, but now I have Derek Hale, _sleeping next to me_ , if you know what I mean. ;) **

Scott texts back when he’s awake: **NO OTHER DETAILS WHATSOEVER! But, I’m so happy for you man. You deserve it. Happy New Year.**

 

_A vision is a portrait_

_A palate of colors_

_We swim in an ocean_

_With blindfolded lovers_

_And now that I've found my side_

_Oh, I finally realize that it was there the whole time_

_Oh, if you're hearing this_

_I must have made it through_

_Oh, when the clouds are burned_

_Open up my window_

_I see the sky's still blue_

_-Sky’s Still Blue by Andrew Belle_

 

Happy New Year. <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! And to Jordan who asked and I promised. <3 
> 
> tumblr: shewhorunswiththemoon :)


End file.
